Timing
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: Usui asks for Misaki's hand in marriage but perhaps it wasn't the best timing to do so. Drabble.


I am finally free from school, and after sleeping an entire day, no exaggeration here, I feel a little more refresh. Still, finals drained every little particle of intelligence that I had and now I am unable to write fics. This came along after hearing "**The Heart of a Volunteer"** from Pearl Harbor. I would listen to it, its beautiful. I am sorry if this is too rush, too OCC and/or with horrible grammar, punctuation and ect. I thought that writing a fic would clear a little my writer's block so thats one of the reasons I wrote this despite my lack of intelligence. Also, I am sorry if this sounds just so unrealistic, I would like to think that in moments like those, things like this can happen but I am sure not everyone would think the same. Anyways, with nothing farther to say,

Enjoy!

* * *

Are you hurt, Misaki?"

There was no response, besides his own ragged breath. He turned to look beside him and saw how she was still unconscious, and somewhat safe thanks to the seat belt that kept her in her seat. Sighting, he looked around and thought the situation through, a car, they were fooling around, he tried to keep the car in control but they end up rolling down the street and now they were stuck in the car that was still upside down.

"Misaki?" he tried again as he turned to look at her. Her eyes were finally slowly opening, a little groan escape her lips before huskily asking for Usui. "I'm here Misaki, are you hurt?"

She looked around quickly and then shook her head, "I guess just a little sore," she chuckled, "are you hurt, Usui?"

He grinned at her and shook his head, "I'm fine, Misaki. I'm sure the ambulance will be here soon but let's get out of here, try to releasing yourself from your seatbelt."

They both tried to take out their seat belts to no avail as they were stuck and they refused to work. Usui sighted and looked for something in his pocket. "Here, try cutting it," he told her as he handed her a knife.

"Why on earth do you have a knife on your pocket, Usui?" she asked in disbelief as she took the knife.

"You can call it luck I guess" he grinned at her. "Come on, cut he seat belt" he urged her.

Misaki sighted and started cutting her seat belt, Usui watched her until he turned and notice something dripping from their car. Gasoline. Starting to panic a little, as gasoline dripping was not a good sign he urged Misaki more but refused to tell her why he was so agitated. She gave him the knife but instead of using it, Usui held her hands and asked her to look at his eyes.

"Misaki, I swear I wanted to do it the right way," he sighted, "this was going to be our day." Misaki simply looked at him confused, "There's no time." Usui searched his pocket again and this time he took a beautiful ring, "Misaki Ayuzawa, I love you with all my heart. Would you marry me?" Instead of replying she tried to take the knife away from Usui and release him from his seat belt.

"You are crazy!" She yelled at him as he took the knife away from her, "this is no time, Usui."

"Misaki!" He yelled. "Answer, Misaki. Would you marry me?" he insisted.

Misaki looked at him more confused than ever to finally nod and spit a "y-yes! Usui I will marry you!" She tried again to take the knife from him but once again she failed.

"I'm glad, Misa-chan," he whispered and put the ring on her finger. "I love you, always remember that" he went on.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him, what was he thinking, in a moment like this? Why? Why would he do that? "Let me help you with your seat belt."

The gasoline that was dripping from their car caught up the fire from the other car that was a few meters away. Just like that, their own car was on fire and just like a miracle, voice of firefighters were heard outside the car. Just in time.

"Hold on, we are coming for you!"

Fear conquered Misaki's body and soon she was paralyzed. "Usui!" she then yelled, he was still caught on his seat belt. "Usui, come on let me help you!"

But instead of trying to cut his seat belt Usui kept on yelling to the people outside, "there's a girl inside. Take her out!" All the while, Misaki tried fighting against the seat belt.

A man soon entered the car, looked around quick, saw Misaki and held her hands; he turned back to the exit and yelled, "Pull." Despite the struggle Misaki tried to put on, they were successfully taken outside the car on fire.

"It's going to explode!" Someone yelled, "back, go back, go back!"

Everyone listened and run away from the car, Misaki being the only one who tried to struggle to run toward the car instead. It wasn't long before the car exploded, not once but a couple times.

The man that was holding Misaki and preventing her from running back to the exploding car carried her to the ambulance where she was checked and treated for a few minor cuts and first degree burns once in the hospital. Soon after, the firefighter arrived and announced Usui's death.

From then on, Misaki announced herself as married, when asked to whom, she would reply 'to the stupidest man ever, but also, to the man who saved my life.'

* * *

It was very difficult to end this fic, I didnt know how to so thats why this has a very lame ending. Oh also, sorry for the lame summary, I just couldnt think of any other way to 'summarize' it. I am trying hard to continue writing the multichapter's fics but I failed, sorry I will write those during my winter break plus a Christmas fic. Anyways, please feel free to correct anything from this fic and tell me your thoughts. Please and thank you!


End file.
